The Alias of Vincient Phantomhive
by ObscureScryptic
Summary: Harry was tired of it all. But he was giving another chance. With a twist of a time turner he was sent back to Victorian England. He became a well known figure in the dark underground's providing service to a select few. He has influence over many. His new alias? Vincent Phantomhive
1. Chapter 1

Harry let out a sigh. He lay in the ashen grass of the forbidden forest. The woods covering with soot. All things once living dead. The light has won. But in a way Voldemort in the end got what he wanted.

The muggles all are wiped out. His friends dead. Carcasses scattered across the battlefield of the world. He was the last.

Well not the last of the living. Only two stayed fateful with him. It was strange. A Grim of all things was the last of the ground animals. And a Phoenix was the last of the sky. The Grim lay at his feat.

Harry closed his eyes. All things once alive now dead. Only three were left. On someway it seemed Death got the last joke as well. Harry was the cloak wants to hide and protect those he loved, the Phoenix the elders wand representing power for all who are pure, and the Grim the reconstruction stone representing the death of the world. A natural, a pure, and a dark.

Harry laughed silently. He perks his ears as a soft trill rang in the air. Harry open his eyes as the Snow White Phoenix came into view.

" hello Imperium.", said Harry

The Phoenix thrilled. A shiny chain shimmered in the sun. The Phoenix landed at the ground and outstretched its claw.

Harry sat up. And the Grim whined slightly and also sat up eyeing the Phoenix.

"What do you have Peri?",asks Harry

The Phoenix thrilled softly. The Grim growled slightly.

"Mortuus. It's not curse. Right girl?",said Harry softly as if he was afraid to wake someone up.

The Grim growled and looked at the Phoenix. The Phoenix bobbled her head and thrilled lowly.

"Mors I know it's a time turner. There is nothing to fear.",said Harry

The Grim whined.

"I know boy. I know you want me to have peace. But let's let Peri say what she has on mind.",said Harry

The Phoenix thrilled softly for a while then stop.

"So your saying I can have another chance at an earlier time?",asked Harry," But what of fate. Would they allow me to for all I care I would love to have some human interaction. Even if I'm not human anymore."

The Grim thought for a while and barked.

"Oh? They say it's fine Mors? Well then if the fates allow it. What's to stop me?",said Harry

The Grim touched Harry with his paw. The Phoenix dropped the time turner in Harry's hands and landed on his shoulder.

"To a new start.",murmurs Harry

He turned the time turner. With a flash he was gone. The world he left began to change. The land flourished with green. Life began a new. Humans acted as if they haven't died. Life went on. In London England at the front of the palace stood a statue of a man. This was new. A plaque stood at the base. On it said: To the man who changed it all.

Who was this man? Well this man was none other than Vincent Phantomhive.

Authors note:

Sorry he prolog is short and all :( but I promise I'll hit at least my usual one thousand word mark. Or more if i can.

So what do you think?

Let me know by leaving a review! It's greatly appreciated:)

Till next time

Take care

Kat (^.+.^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Author's note- I'm so so sorry for the late updates. I have a terrible concept of time and I procrastinate a lot. Due to this and my lack of sleep I could barely write. Mostly since I have Thanksgiving break I used most of my time sleeping as much as I could.**

Chapter 2

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was in an old alleyway. Strange. Where on earth did the time turner take him!?

He then turned around and saw his familiars and friends.

"Peri ? Mors? Are you two okay?", asked Harry concerned laced his voice

Imperium nodded her head. Mortuus growled softly.

Harry then sighed in relief. He scanned his surroundings.

"I have a feeling I'm in London...but where exactly in London?", murmur Harry

Imperium thrilled softly.

"Oh? Peri you want to get aerial view? Well if that's the case…", said Harry tapping his wand on Imperium

Imperium shimmered slightly before she morphed into a crow. Imperium glared at Harry.

Mortuss barked. Laughing at his friends new predicament. Imperium gave him a stern glare. Mortuus just laughed louder.

"Oh Peri. Stop looking like you just ate a lemon.", said Harry stifling his laughter

Imperium ruffled her feathers and with one last glare she took off. She also decided to show off. Which was her way of reminding her companions and friends that she was still the queen of the skies. After a few minutes she landed gracefully next to Harry.

"So what did you see?", said Harry

Imperium gave him a stern glare once again. Harry then sighs and tapped his wand on Imperium and turned her back to her regular form.

"Harry! Never let me go through that again!", scolded Imperium through their familiar link

"Sorry Peri. But you still graceful as any avian.", said Harry feeding her already big ego. Which was the only way to stop her from yelling

"You should have seen yourself!", laughed Mortuss

"Mortuss! Someday I will get you!", yelled Imperium angrily

"Try to catch me first Peri!", said Mortuss

"It's Imperium! Imperium! Don't you know anything about formality! Honestly.", scolded Imperium

"Now now guys break it off.", said Harry

"Then why does Harry call you Peri then?", said Mortuss

"Because….", said Imperium," He is our master. Our bonded! He can call us whatever he likes!"

"And you're stuck with me for all eternity! So I also get the right to call you whatever I see fit….like I don't know…", said Mortuss mischievously," start calling you a goose!"

Imperium started to flap her wings loudly.

"Don't you dare call me one of those low life birds!", squawks Imperium

"Or what Pidgeon", said Mortuss testing the water

Harry then decided to step in before another fight could occur.

"Woah guys stop. We need to continue with the task at hand. Peri what you see?", said Harry taking the wheel in their conversation

Imperium answered," With all due and respect we time travel obviously but it seems we are sent to Victorian England. Right in front of the leaky cauldron."

"Then let's go to the leaky cauldron!", said Mortuss about to leave the alley

"Not so fast Mors! We need to disguise ourselves.", said Harry

With a short pause instead of jeans and a shirt he now had on a suit with a tie and transformed his wand into a walking van with a skull.

"Now that should do the trick.", said Harry," Now then you two…"

"No! Anything but that again Harry!", said Imperium trying to get away

He ignored her plea and returned her back as a crow.

"Sorry Peri. But with all due and respect we can't have you as a Phoenix 24/7 only when it's just the three of us. And it seems Victorian England will be out home for a while.", said Harry

"What!", yells Imperium in disgust

"Hah! Suck it Peri!", laughs Mortuss

"Don't think you won't get the treatment as well Mors.", tuted Harry

"No!", said Mortuss

But it was too late. He was transformed into a Bouvier des Flandres.

"I look like a mop.", sad Mortuss bluntly

"If it makes you feel better I'll trim you a bit.", said Harry

"Please do so.", said Mortuss

With a tap of his cane Mortuss was now slim.

"There isn't that any better.", said Harry

"I guess I can live with it.", said Mortuss

Harry then ushered them alone," Now let's get going. "

Mortuss stayed by his side while Imperium stayed on his shoulder. It was an odd sight to say at the very least. But to Harry he was used to the stares of on lookers. He slowly made his way across the street and into the leaky cauldron. And to say. It has changed quite a lot when Harry first came here. Harry went up to the bar.

"Hello. Can I please go to Diagon Alley.", said Harry making it seem he was some sort of noble.

To say after many years of isolation one does get bored and ends up reading a wide variety of books several times over and over. And one of those books for Harry was How to Be a Pureblood by Amale Busrtrue.

"Right away sir.", sad the bartender allowing Harry to go to the back of the shop.

Harry skillfully and gracefully walked composing the aura of a noble as he went. When he got to the brick wall Harry couldn't help but smiled fondly as he tapped the password on the wall.

It sure does bring back memories of what happened before the war. Before his innocence was ripped away from him only to be pulled into shreds.

Harry looked around amazed at how there were less shops. Many of the shops he remembered fondly seemed to only been built recently.

But several did remained the same. But one thing that may never change was the fact Diagon Alley was always bustling with people.

Harry walked around and couldn't help but compare how different the Diagon he knew and the Diagon he was walking in were. Then he made it. Gringotts still as regal as ever with its polished marble pillars. The diamond encrusted floors and seedlings that twinkled imitating the night sky.

"Hello Goblin. May your gold never perish. ", bowed Harry

The Goblin nodded approvingly at Harry. As Harry walked he remembered when Gringrotts were attacked. At first the Goblins were neutral. But then Voldemort foolishly thought he was superior and attacked. Underestimating the Goblins only sending lower ranked Death Eaters. It was clearly a mistake as none of his troops returned alive that is.

From then on the Goblins saw the true ways of the Death Eaters and rage war against Voldemort. But remained neutral with the D.A renamed the Gray side for multiple reasons. The Order of the Phoenix on the other hand stayed light and the Goblins only allowed their presence neither neutral siding or revolting against them. On the other hand Harry the leader of the Gray side negotiating with the Goblins. Then finally agreeing to using the dungeons of Gringotts to torture the captured Death Eaters to extract information. The Goblins respected them and the Gray side did as well.

Harry snapped out of his reminiscence and went to a Goblin.

"Hello Goblin may your vaults never perish and your enemies die by your hands.", greeted Harry

"Hello Wizard. May your vaults never perish.", said the Goblin returning the greeting

"May I speak to the manager of this fine Gringotts establishment?", asked Harry

The Goblin raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I?", asked the Goblin

Harry smiled politely and said something in Gobbledegook.

The Goblin nodded smiling but looked like a snarl.

"Right away sir.", said the Goblin

With that Harry was escorted to Ragnarok , the head Goblin of Diagon Alley's Gringotts, office.

"Come in.", said Ragnarok

Harry entered alone.

"Hello there sir. And pray tell me why you want to see me. From what I know barely anyone would want to see me.", said Ragnarok

"Hello Ragnarok leader of Gringotts of Diagon Alley. I came to speak about my….predicament…", said Harry bowing

"Well then...sit down.. I believe this will be a while..", laughed Ragnarok

Harry exited Gringotts. All went well. He was now officially a Victorian England citizen. As well as he now had a new alias Vincent Phantomhive. Harry grinned madly.

Harry walked down the streets of London. The Goblins arrange him a manor just a carriage ride away. It was near sundown. So Harry quickly made his way to an alleyway and apparate to his new manor.

It was empty inside.

"This won't do at all. ", said Harry," How about tomorrow we'll head to the shops and buy some new furniture. For now let's just head to bed."

He headed up the stairs to see which room he shall claim as his own.

"Aren't we forgetting something.", said Imperium and Mortuss

"Aren't you forgetting you have magic?", said Harry not bothering to turn around

As if they were slapped in the face by a fish both came to realization and gaped at Harry. Then transformed into their regular forms.

Harry's soft laughter echoed in the empty manor as darkness took over the sky.


End file.
